


A Dash of Comet Dust

by desertplantdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 05:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19595605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertplantdan/pseuds/desertplantdan
Summary: Dan fondly watches Phil get ready for a photo shoot





	A Dash of Comet Dust

Bryony dabbed the clear, shiny eyelash glue onto Phil’s pale cheek bones and temples. He was sitting on top of their bathroom counter, eyes closed and hair still slightly damp from the shower. He was wearing a tee shirt from the new merch collection that he was planning to release a few weeks later. 

The black tee shirt contrasted beautifully with his fair complexion. His freshly shaved face was smooth and flawless, not so much as a single blemish. He spoke lightheartedly with Bryony about the photo shoot and what he hoped the pictures would look like. His excited giggles and nervous energy filled the small bathroom. 

Dan was sat on the sofa, happily watching the scene in front of him. Phil was beautiful. How somebody could captivate all of his attention and affection after nearly a decade still puzzled him. He usually lost interest in things quickly, but not about Phil. Never Phil. 

The bond that they shared was like something that a person could only dream of. The trust and love that they shared was intense. If he was being honest, sometimes Dan wondered if it was healthy to rely so heavily on one another. They were a pair, through and through. 

Bryony dug through her makeup bag for the multicolored glitter that she and Phil had purchased earlier that day. The curse words that left her lips after she unscrewed the cap, successfully dumping half of the glitter onto the tile floor, made Dan chuckle. Phil threw his head back and laughed, poking his tongue through his front teeth. 

Fondness swelled even bigger in Dan’s chest. Phil really was perfect for him. He always had been. There had never been a doubt about that in Dan’s mind, even during fights or rough patches. They were meant to be together. 

Phil walked out of the bathroom with a nervous smile. “Is it too much?” He asked Dan, a small and unsure tone to his voice. He looked ethereal almost, with the shining patches on his face. They caught the light beautifully and made Dan’s stomach flip. 

“It’s perfect. Really Phil, you look amazing.” Phil blushed and reached for Dan’s hands, helping him up off the couch. Phil put both of his hands on the sides of Dan’s face and pushed their foreheads together. “I love you, Dan. Thanks for all of your help with this merch. I’m really proud of it.” Dan leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Phil’s lips. “I’m proud of you, Phil. Not just about the new merch, you know?” 

Phil had filmed his coming out video a few days prior, which successfully made Dan laugh and cry. Phil was brilliant, truly. He had a way of making things concise and entertaining while still conveying an important message. Dan admired it now, the same way he had since 2009. 

“Alright, let’s stop all this mushy shit and hurry up with these photos so Bryony can leave and we can accidentally smear some of that glitter onto the pillow, yeah?” Dan said with a wink. “Oh my god.” Phil shoved Dan’s shoulder and snorted out a laugh before walking with him to gather up the things for the shoot.


End file.
